For You
by Yikyung
Summary: Jaejoong dilema.. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jaejoong?. Yunho / Jaejoong / Yunjae / YAOI / Oneshot / Picisan / silahkan sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian :)


Tittle : For You

Written by : Yikyung

Cast : Yunjae, and others

Genres : Romance, Fluff, School-life

Disclaimer : I don't own the casts, it's just only fan fiction, and just for fun. This is present for Yunjae fans from me :)

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, siswa kelas 3 di Seoul Hana High school itu berlari kecil menghampiri seorang siswi yang sedang merapikan buku pelajarannya. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Yunho sudah tau kalau orang itu adalah Jaekyung, gadis manis yang berkulit putih, selalu tampil unik dan khas dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir menyerupai ekor kuda.

''Jaekyungie~ ini...''

Siswi bernama Kim Jaekyung itu tersentak agak kaget, ia memincingkan matanya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

''hahhhh...'' Jaekyung menghela napas, kalau begini ia tidak bisa marah lagi.

Tangannya terulur mengambil bungkusan berpita biru laut dari tangan Yunho. Bungkusan yang tampak sangat manis dengan hiasan kartu ucapan bertuliskan 'untukmu yang mempunyai senyum terindah'. Agak picisan namun terdengar romantis. Jaekyung memasukkan bungkusan itu kedalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata, ia lalu pamit pulang terlebih dahulu.

Yunho berjalan menuju parkiran, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan menstater motornya. Ia keluar melalui gerbang belakang, yang memang kebanyakan dilalui oleh siswa siswi yang berangkat sekolah dengan motor.

Yunho melajukan motornya dengan pelan. Dipertigaan ia melihat Kim Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan sendirian. Kesempatan bagus!

''Hai Jae.. Sendirian?'' Ledek Yunho.

''Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh Jung, dasar genit!'' Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, si Jung genit memang suka meledeknya. Sudah tau sendirian, masih tanya.

''Oh.. Kau bertambah manis saja dengan ekspresi jutekmu itu Joongie~~~'' Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya menderu bertambah cepat. Cuaca sedang sepanas ini, ditambah si Jung genit yang suka merusak suasana. Jaejoong melepas tas punggungnya.

Buk, buk, buk...

Jaejoong memukul Yunho dengan tasnya secara membabi buta. Ia mencoba memukul sekuat tenaga. Motor yang ditumpaki Yunho hampir oleng, Yunho mengerem motornya.

''Ya! Ya! Jaejoong.. Hentikan! Kau ingin aku jatuh! Hah!'' Yunho merapikan rambutnya yang sempat terkena sapaan sayang dari tas Jaejoong.

''Huh.. Rasakan, siapa suruh mengejekku begitu.''

''Aku kan hanya menyapamu. Mau kubonceng tidak? Lumayan kan, daripada jalan kaki. Kau mau kakimu bengkak seperti gajah?'' Yunho menawarkan niat baiknya.

''Tidak mau! Kau itu genit! Siapa tau nanti kau berbuat macam-macam!'' Ekspresi Yunho berubah keruh.

"Percaya diri sekali, pantatmu saja datar begitu yang mungkin malah tidak sampai separo dari pantat montoknya Hyorin, yasudah.. Aku pergi!'' Yunho kembali melajukan motornya. Percuma saja menawari bantuan kepada si kepala batu.

''Hush.. Hush.. Sana pergi jauh-jauh'' Jaejoong mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, seperti sedang mengusir kecoak yang suka muncul didapur rumahnya.

Jaejoong mengelap keringat yang mengucur didahinya. Menengok kanan kiri, ini sudah jam dua siang, dan busnya belum muncul sama sekali. 'Apa para supir bus sedang mogok kerja ya?' pikirnya. Konyol sekali, tadi pagi saja masih beroperasi seperti biasanya. Matahari masih serasa diatas ubun-ubun. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, bisa hitam kalau dibiarkan seperti ini. Ia tak mau kulitnya hitam pekat seperti si Jung genit yang suka mengenakan bokser saja kalau dirumah. Geezzz.. Faktanya Yunho itu tidak hitam pekat, tapi coklat eksotis. Demi Tuhan! .

.

.

.

.

''Dari si Jung genit lagi?''

''Iya, seperti biasa.''

Malam itu Jaejoong sedang mengambil jus mangganya di dapur. Mata bulatnya tak sengaja menangkap obyek yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menghampiri pintu bercat putih milik saudari kembarnya, Kim Jaekyung. Kim Jaekyung lahir sepuluh menit lebih awal dari Jaejoong. Status mereka sebagai anak kedua pasangan Kim Jinho dan Min Haerin. Sedangkan anak sulungnya bernama Kim Junki, mahasiswa semester akhir di Universitas ternama dikota Seoul. Si kembar mempunyai adik yang masih berusia 5 tahun bernama Changmin. Selisih jauh? Memang, Changmin muncul karena ketidaksengajaan. Saat itu, orang tua Jaejoong pikir mereka sudah tidak akan melahirkan putra lagi, karena memang usianya yang menurut mereka sudah cukup tua. Tapi apalah daya, Changmin muncul seperti keajaiban.

''Itu.. Isinya apa?'' tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ia cukup tau, kalau beberapa pekan ini Jaekyung sering menerima bungkusan hadia dari Yunho. Mmmm... Mungkin sekitar sepuluh bungkusan dengan sampul yang berbeda warna tergeletak rapi dimeja kamar Jaekyung.

''Tidak tau.. Mungkin boneka, atau semacamnya'' Jawab Jaekyung cuek.

''Kenapa tidak dibuka, ayolah.. Apa kau tidak ingin tau? Aku saja sangat penasaran'' Jaejoong mengguncang bahu saudarinya. Ia hanya heran, kenapa bungkusan itu tidak ada yang dibuka satupun. Apa Jaekyung itu gadis es sehingga tidak terpengaruh dengan hal-hal semanis itu.

''Jangan! Kubunuh kau jika menyentuhnya!'' Jaekyung yang kala itu sedang menulis PRnya mengacungkan bolpoinnya kearah Jaejoong, seolah seperti mengacungkan pisau. Ancamannya berhasil. Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Kakaknya itu kadang sangat pelit.

''Menyebalkan!''

Ia keluar dari kamar Jaekyung dengan cepat. Berdebat dengan Jaekyung hanya akan membuang tenaga saja.

'brak'

Pintu putih itu tertutup dengan sempurna, menyisakan si penghuni kamar yang terlonjak kaget.

''Dasar merepotkan!'' Teriak Jaekyung frustasi.

.

.

.

'lalalalalaaaa~~'

Alunan merdu terdengar samar dari sebuah pintu kamar yang bercat biru muda. Kentara sekali sang penghuni sedang dalam mood yang baik. Entah apa yang membuat si cantik sangat senang pagi ini.

Lima menit kemudian, Jaejoong turun menuju meja makan. Penampilannya sudah rapi, serta sudah mengenakan sepatu hitamnya. Mengambil sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas teh hangat. Ia menikmati sarapannya seorang diri, Ayahnya masih bersiap, Ibunya sedang membuatkan kopi manis untuk Ayahnya. Sementara Jaekyung, masih berdandan. Ckk.. Dasar gadis!

''Oh.. Adikku yang manis dan cantik ini makan sendirian eoh?'' Suara berat seorang pria menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong. Si pria hanya mengenakan kaos oblong abu abu, celana kolor selutut, dan jangan upakan rambutnya yang acak acakan seperti hutan rimba itu.

''Hyung.. Kapan pulang? Kenapa aku tidak tau? Huh!''

Jaejoong segera memeluk Kim Junki, kakaknya yang kini sedang tersenyum dan menepuk nepuk kepala adiknya. Junki sedang libur kuliah, dan ia memanfaatkan liburnya untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ia pulang tengah malam.

''Traktir aku hyung~'' Rengekan manja Jaejoong membuat Junki mencubit gemas pipinya. Adiknya yang satu ini memang sangat manja. Berbeda dengan kembarannya, Jaekyung. Junki sempat bertanya kepada ibu mereka kalau jiwa Jaejoong mungkin agak tertukar dengan Jaekyung. Alhasil, sendok sayur melayang mengenai pelipisnya.

''No no! Tidak ada jajan, hyung malas pergi.''

''Kalau begitu, uangnya saja, eottaeyo?'' Sang adik mencari cara agar ia tidak rugi sekecil apapun. Tidak ada traktiran, uangnya saja juga boleh hihi.

''Ck.. Sebentar '' Junki mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di ranjang, mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Sesampainya dibawah ia menyerahkan seratus ribu won untuk adiknya. Sontak hal ini membuat Jaejoong meloncat kegirangan.

Jaejoong menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu bersiap berangkat ke sekolahnya.

.

.

brum~ brum~

Ah.. Suara motor itu lagi.

''Princess.. Mau ikut?'' Yunho kembali menawarkan tumpangan.

Jaejoong sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan ledekan Yunho, buktinya dia malah mengetukkan jarinya didagunya, dia sedang berpikir.

''Eum.. Boleh juga. Hari ini aku sedang senang, jadi kuterima saja tawaranmu.''

''Tapi nanti belikan aku jus stroberi ya.. Aku haus sekali'' Nah ternyata bantuannya tidak gratis juga. Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya, meminta jawaban.

''Ck.. Ada maunya'' si androgini menggerutu, bibirnya berkomat kamit merapalkan sumpah serapahnya.

Jaejoong menaiki jok belakang motor Yunho. Membenarkan letak duduknya.

Pluk..

Jaejoong menggeplak bahu Yunho lumayan keras, memintanya untuk segera melajukan motornya. Yunho menatap iritasi Jaejoong, sifatnya masih saja menyebalkan.

.

Sekolah masih terlihat sepi, belum banyak siswa yang datang. Yunho memilih masuk ke lingkungan sekolah melalui gerbang belakang, seperti biasanya. Ia memarkirkan motornya didekat loker helm siswa.

''Selamat pagi pak Park'' Jaejoong menyapa pak Park, satpam sekolah yang bertugas menjaga parkiran sekolah.

''Wah romantis sekali, hhh~ masa muda memang indah..'' Pak Park tersenyum sambil menerawang masa mudanya dulu. Jaejoong berangkat ke sekolah bersama Yunho, mengingatkan memori indahnya sewaktu masih SMA, ia juga membonceng kekasihnya dengan motor. Tiba tiba ia menoleh dengan cepat, menyadari sesuatu. ''Kalian berpacaran ya?'' imbuhnya.

''TIDAK!'' Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Sementara Yunho yang baru membuka mulutnya, menelan kembali kata katanya.

Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan parkiran, meninggalkan Yunho yang sempat membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf kepada pak Park atas sikap bar bar Jaejoong.

''Hei..! Tunggu, kau ini ketus sekali. Sedang PMS ya?'' Goda Yunho.

''Berisik!''

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Yunho. Kalau sedang cuek, Jaejoong bertransformasi menyerupai ibu ibu yang tidak diberi uang belanja selama tiga bulan oleh suaminya. Ketus, suka marah dan galak.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak sengaja melihat Yunho yang lagi lagi memberikan bungkusan untuk Jaekyung. Kali ini kotak putih dibalut pita berwarna jingga. Jaejoong cukup penasaran dengan hubungan Yunho dan Jaekyung. Sudah berapa lama mereka berpacaran, lalu kenapa Jaekyung tidak pernah memberitaunya. Pilihan Yunho tidak pernah mengecewakan, Jaekyung adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Kaki rampingnya berjinjit kecil. Kepalanya timbul tenggelam, kadang berjongkok. Seperti seorang mata mata, Jaejoong mengamati mereka berdua dengan tenang.

Apa sebaiknya bertanya langsung saja ke Yunho. Tapi alasannya apa. Hanya karena penasaran pasti akan ditertawakan oleh Yunho.

''Masa bodo'' Jaejoong menepuk kedua tangannya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

''Aku juga akan diberi hadiah kalau nanti aku punya kekasih'' Bibir pinkishnya menggumam. ''Lebih baik aku kembali kekelas saja, daripada mengintip Jung genit yang berkepala bau itu. Menyebalkan!''

.

.

Changmin sedang mengulum lollipopnya yang berbentuk bulatan seperti bola bekel. Kakinya menjuntai kebawah. Si kecil yang gemar makan ini sedang duduk diteras rumahnya.

Brum...

Yunho menghentikan motornya, membuka gerbang rumah Jaejoong yang tidak terkunci. Changmin menyadari sosok Yunho. Changmin kecil melompat turun dari teras menghampiri Yunho.

''Hyuuunggg~~'' Changmin memeluk kaki Yunho. Menghentakkan kaki mungilnya khas anak kecil yang memberi sinyal untuk minta digendong. Hupp.. Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil Changmin.

''Joongie mana?'' Tanya Yunho.

''Ada didalam hyung.. Mau Minnie panggilkan?''

''Ah.. Tidak usah, hyung hanya sebentar kok, tolong berikan ini ke Kyungie nuna ya~'' Changmin terlihat bingung. Tadi menanyakan hyungnya, sekarang menitipkan sesuatu untuk nunanya. Yunho memberi sebungkus biskuit coklat dan sebotol susu rasa pisang untuk Changmin. Mata bulatnya berbinar.

''Siap hyung.. Eung~ ini untuk Jaekyungie nuna kan? Minnie akan berikan nanti'' Kata Changmin.

''Good boy, hyung pulang dulu ya'' Yunho mengusap rambut Changmin.

.

.

.

''Arghh.. Mau ditaruh dimana lagi ini! Apa kuberikan ke Jaejoong saja ya.. Tapi Yunho pasti membunuhku.'' Tadi sore Changmin benar benar melaksanakan perintah Yunho dengan baik.

Lama lama Jaejoong merasa iri melihat Yunho yang selalu melimpahkan perhatiannya untuk kembarannya. Ia juga ingin diperlakukan manis.

.

''Sebel.. Sebel.. Sebeeeelll! Yunho saja memacari Jaekyung, apa aku pacari saja kakaknya Yunho ya?'' gumam Jaejoong. Tangannya mengepal memukul mukul bantal gulingnya.

''Tapi kan.. Seunghyun hyung sudah punya pacar juga.. Hiks.. Aku bagaimana?

Suasana hati si namja cantik itu masih diliputi kecemburuan tingkat tinggi. Tubuhnya berguling kekanan dan kekiri. Sprei ranjangnya berubah kusut. Sekusut wajah masamnya.

'Ting'

Aha! Kedua bola matanya mendadak berbinar. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya seketika. Dan membuat gerakan ber 'yes yes' ria.

Sepasang kaki indahnya melangkah pelan menuju kamar saudarinya.

''Kyungie~ kau sudah tidur?''

''Ada apa?'' terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan gadis cantik yang sedang berbicara melalui telepon dengan seseorang.

''Apa.. Em.. Itu Yunho?'' Kata Jaejoong pelan, sambil menunjuk ke arah telepon genggam berwarna putih milik Jaekyung.

''Emm.. Sudah dulu ya.. Joongie ada dikamarku sekarang'' Jaekyung buru buru mengakhiri percakapannya. Lalu melempar ponselnya ke ranjang empuknya. ''Bukan, ngomong ngomong ada perlu apa?'' Tanya Jaekyung sembari membuka pintu kamarnya.

''Err.. Apa kau berpacaran dengan Yunho?'' Tanya Jaejoong langsung ke intinya.

Alis Jaekyung tertaut, tumben sekali saudaranya itu bertanya tentang Yunho. Sepengetahuannya, Jaejoong tidak terbentur dinding, tidak juga terkantuk meja makan rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Oh.. Ia menyadari sesuatu, mungkin karena beberapa kali Jaejoong melihat hadiah dari Yunho.

''Rahasia~~ weee~~~'' Jaekyung menjulurkan lidahnya, menghindari amukan Jaejoong, ia langsung menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

''Huh.. Si Jung genit vs si gadis centil, serasi sekali!'' Tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, Jaejoong memutuskan kembali kekamarnya. Tidur saja, lebih berguna.

'Huh.. Hadiah lagi, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua' Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

'Jaekyung kali ini dapat apa?' Gumam Jaejoong yang kala itu sedang melihat kearah Jalan depan rumah mereka. Ia melihat dengan jelas, dibawah sana, Yunho sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jaekyung. Sesuatu penting apa, sampai dirinya tidak tau.

.

.

'Ini kan hari minggu, mereka pasti berkencan.. Urghh..'

Raut wajah cantik Jaejoong berubah sendu, kembarannya sedang berkencan dengan Yunho. Sementara dirinya hanya berdiam diri dikamar.

Berbagai macam spekulasi mulai memenuhi kepala si namja cantik. Jaejoong semakin tidak peduli meskipun mereka bertatap muka dikoridor sekolah. Jaejoong memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

Satu minggu lagi ulang tahun sikembar yang ke 18. Karena tahun ini juga bertepatan dengan kelulusan mereka. Ayah mereka membebaskan untuk memilih sendiri hadiah ulang tahun yang mereka inginkan. Jaekyung memilih ponsel keluaran terbaru sebagai hadiahnya. Sementara Jaejoong belum memutuskan.

.

Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday to you~~

Hari yang ditunggu pun akhirnya datang juga.

Terdengar nyanyian ulang tahun di kediaman Mr. Kim. Tidak banyak orang yang datang, sikembar sengaja untuk tidak merayakan pestanya dengan meriah.

''Sekarang make a wish, lalu tiup lilinnya..'' Kata Ibu sikembar.

Lalu sikembar memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan permohonan didalam hati. Disusul acara tiup lilin secara bersamaan.

''Kue~ kue~ Joongie hyung~~ Minnie mau kue coklatnya~~'' Si bungsu merengek rengek melihat bulatan kue coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Acara 'Make a Wish' dan tiup lilin telah usai. Ayah, Ibu dan kakak sulung mereka bergiliran memberikan hadiah istimewa. Sedangkan Changmin nampak tidak peduli dengan orang disekelilingnya, remahan coklat bercecer disekitar mulut kecilnya. Oh.. This is Changmin's Heaven.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang, ia melihat ke arah kanan, pria tampan itu berbincang pelan dengan Jaekyung. Boneka kelinci besar. Ya.. Kado ulang tahun dari Yunho untuk Jaekyung. Raut gembira terpancar jelas dari wajah gadis itu. Ia bilang itu boneka incarannya. Dan sekarang sudah ada ditangannya.

Yunho menangkap basah Jaejoong yang sedang memandangnya, ia berbalik, berjalan menuju Jaejoong.

''Untukmu..'' Hanya satu kata yang terlontar. Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia juga mendapat boneka ternyata. Boneka gajah berwarna biru muda dipercantik dengan aksen sebuah pita melingkar disalah satu telinganya.

''Terima kasih..'' Jaejoong menunduk malu. Pipinya berkedut. Ia ingin sekali tersenyum selebar mungkin.

''Happy birthday, sayang...''

Huh.. Apa ia ada gangguan dengan telinganya? Mana mungkin. Ia rajin membersihkan telinganya selepas mandi.

''Would you be my baby?'' imbuh Yunho.

Lagi? Yang tadi saja masih belum bisa dimengerti oleh Jaejoong.

Ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Belum sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir pinkishnya. Yunho merasa gemas karena Jaejoong hanya diam layaknya patung. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan hangat. Tangan kanannya terjulur memeluk surai tebal milik Jaejoong.

''Jadi bagaimana? Kenapa diam saja? Aku benci sekali waktu kau mengabaikanku ketika kita bertemu di koridor sekolah. Kau berjalan cepat sekali, apa waktu itu aku terlihat seperti hantu hhmm? Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu, coba kau lihat kamarmu. Aku harap nanti kau menyukainya.''

Deretan kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong. Kini ia menoleh kearah Yunho. Apa maksud ucapannya tadi.

''Si Jung bodoh itu selalu merepotkanku, menitipkan ini itu. Aku kan juga ingin kencan dengan Siwan.. Huh.. Untungnya pacarku ini pengertian, kalau tidak habislah aku'' Jaekyung menjelaskan panjang lebar. Menurutnya Yunho dan Jaejoong sama sama agak lambat seperti kura.

''Siwan?'' Tanya Jaejoong heran.

''Kau pikir untuk apa dia datang disini, Siwan itu pacarku, bodoh..'' Dengan bangganya Jaekyung menggelayut manja dilengan Siwan. Pemuda bernama Siwan itu hanya tersenyum. ''Sana.. Lihat saja ke kamarmu. Yunho menyiapkannya untukmu..'' Jaekyung mendorong Jaejoong untuk segera menuju kamarnya. Ia pun segera berlari untuk membuktikan ucapan Jaekyung.

BRAKK!

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran. Persetan dengan sendi esel pintu yang nyaris copot itu. Pandangannya tertuju ke sebuah meja yang berisi tumpukan kado. Ia menatap tak percaya bungkusan yang tertata apik itu. Kotak putih itu. Jadi ini semua untuknya?

'untukmu yang mempunyai senyum terindah'

Satu kalimat yang membuat bibirnya melengkung indah. Ia tersadar, ia masih belum menjawab ungkapan cinta Yunho. Diletakkannya note kecil ketempatnya semula. Ia harus menemui Yunho sekarang.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, sosok Yunho kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Tersenyum manis sekali.

GREPP..

Jaejoong menubruk tubuh Yunho. Memeluknya dengan erat sekali.

''Terima kasih Yunho.. Terima kasih~~~''

''Hanya itu?'' Tanya Yunho

CUPP!

Jaejoong mengecup kilat bibir Yunho. Jawaban tanpa kata atas ungkapan cintanya.

''Huh? Kilat sekali..''

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jaejoong menautkan bibirnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Ia mengalungkan tangan putihnya ke leher Yunho. Ciuman hangat itu menandakan bahwa kini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dua menit kemudian, tautan mereka terlepas. Rona bahagia tercetak jelas diwajah keduanya. Seolah melupakan bahwa Jaejoong belum mencicipi kue ulang tahun yang mungkin sekarang sudah habis dilahap Changmin. Kedua sejoli itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Jaejoong. Yunho memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping, meneliti setiap jengkal wajah kekasihnya. Mengelus dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

''Sayang.. Mereka lama sekali.'' celetuk sang ibu.

''Mereka baru saja menjadi pasangan kekasih, pasti ingin berdua terus.. Sudahlah~ kalaupun langsung menghasilkan cucu juga tidak masalah hahaha'' Haerin menatap horor ke arah suaminya. Astaga.. Suaminya itu memang ingin segera memiliki cucu atau malah sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak boleh di lakukan oleh anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Sebenernya ini ff pertamaku, tpi di post belakangan Xd

Ini isinya drama picisan banget tentang perasaan suka yang tak disadari datangnya. Adakah yang pernah mengalami juga? Xd

Terimakasih sudah membaca..


End file.
